Christmas Kisses
by JewDrop91
Summary: Gotta be the worst title I have ever given a story lol. I hope you like my first Xmas story.


**A/N: I thought I'd try my hand at a Christmas type Robbie/Jackie fic. I hope I do not disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: I couldn't give a tiny rats arse about this anymore! .**

Matt Burke stepped out of his office and stretched, before sharply moving his head as a christmas bauble came flying in his direction nearly catching him on the head. He caught with one hand before holding it in the air and turning to the offending bauble thrower.

"Robbie, you are meant to be decorating the tree...not the office floor!"

"Hang on, how do you know it was me? It could have been Stuart or Jackie!" Robbie protested while trying to ignore a giggling Jackie.

"No it couldn't have been either of them. Stuart doesn't throw things, he isn't 7 years old and Jackie...well she can't throw!" Matt leaped out of the way as a snowman decoration came his way.

"Oi, I can throw thank you very much. I've had a lot of practice. When you work opposite Robbie Ross you get plenty of it."

A snigger from the doorway of the office, made them turn. "I'm sure Robbie would love to give you plenty of it but er, as of yet he hasn't had a chance!"

Matt and Stuart tried to smother the laughter they were both holding.

"Ahh good old Lewis, never one to beat around the bush. Specially where Robbie and Jackie are concerned.", commented Stuart still trying to hold his laughter, not that he could hold it much longer.

Lewis grinned causing Stuart bring his laughter to the surface. Lewis was a Police Constable. New to the job and therefore, new to Strathclyde CID. He was young, enthusiastic, full of life and ready to take on anything. It had become his aim, since joining the team, to get Robbie and Jackie to confess their liking for eachother. He had even taken to flirting with Jackie in order to get to Robbie. It was working, but Robbie was never going to admit that.

"Anyway," Robbie began slowly, "shall we continue the decorating? Lewis, you can fiddle around with the tinsel, if you like?"

"Coolio. I'll do that. If we've got red and green, I'll intertwine them and stick them around the door and possibly across the ceiling- if I can be arsed!"

"Well lets face it Lew, at 6"6, its not like you'll need a ladder. I need you to help put the angel on the tree.", said Jackie who was struggling to decide whether she ate the chocolate decoration in her hand, or hung it on the tree.

Lewis put down the tinse he was holding and wandered up behind Jackie, placed his hands either side of her waist and turned her so she was facing him then carefully seated himself on the edge of the desk behind him. Then pulled her closer, observing the glare that Robbie shot at him, but he simply ignored it. "Why Jackie, I wasn't aware that you were going to be gracing our tree. That's nice of you. Think you'll last up there until January 5th?"

Wrapping her arms round the back of his neck, Jackie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well aren't you a charmer. Flattery will get you nowhere young man."

"On the contrary, it's got me quite a few places!" Lewis smirked, "go on, go help your boyfriend over there he's getting jealous. I'm going to bugger around with the tinsel. Lets see if we can make this the best looking office in the building."

Jackie walked across the office and although she was unaware of the fact she was turning Robbie on simply by walking, Lewis wasn't, and when he started to laugh she was so confused. She turned to look at him.

"What on earth has got into you?", she queried with her eyebrows raised.

Once Lewis had stopped laughing, he answered. "Nothing has got into me. Its just, I think you were turning Robbie on", he said. Robbie had left the office prior to the start of their conversation letting them speak freely.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I couldn't turn Robbie on even if I tried." she sighed deeply, suddenly looking very alone and unloved.

"You ough to watch him more Jacqueline Reid." Leaning forward, Lewis kissed her on the cheek before devling in the box of tinsel again.

The hours passed and gradually the office became a shrine to christmas. Robbie and Jackie decorated the tree inbetween all the flirting, Lewis and Stuart decorated the rest of the office and Matt did his own office. By the time the Super Intendent came to inspect, they were seated with a cup of tea and a box of biscuits and Robbie was covered in tinsel, no thanks to Jackie, who'd thought it would be hilarious to wrap it round his neck and head!

"Very nice indeed Matthew. I am impressed. Best looking office in the building so far. Best looking Detective Inspector too." he said, catching sight of Robbie and grinning slightly.

"To be honest with you Sir, it wasn't me. I did my own office, but er, Lewis and Stuart did this office while Jackie decorated Robbie" Matt explained.

"With the exception of the tree Sir. That was done by Mr & Mrs Ross over there." put in Lewis, earning himself a biscuit on the bonce. Always one to gain a laugh, he retrieved the biscuit from the floor, before turning to the Super. "Biscuit Sir?"

Super Intendent MacConnell rolled his eyes at the laughter coming from all five officers. "I'll pass thank you Lewis."

"Your loss Sir. Jammy Dogers are the bees knees." and with that he demolished the entire thing in one bite.

MacConnell shook his head in slight disbelief. "Before I go ladies and gents, I assume you are all coming to the christmas get together this evening?"

They all nodded their heads. "Who's going Sir?" asked Stuart getting up and taking everyones mugs into the kitchen.

"The entire building" he replied, waving his hands around. "I shall leave you now detectives. See you later."

"Bye Sir." came the choroused reply.

After he'd gone, Stuart threw his head back and let out a strangled cry.

"What's up son?", asked Matt draining the last of his coffee.

"I still need to find my suit for tonight. The one I was going to wear tore so I need another one. Bet your having trouble finding your suit Lew."

"I've got mine Stuarty. Its been hanging in my bedroom for the past 2 weeks."

"But how?"

"Most of my stuff is tailor made. This uniform, for instance. So as soon as I was informed about tonight, I set about ordering it so that it was ready. As it happens, it was early." Lewis grinned. "Makes a flipping change, I'll tell you that."

"Maaaatt", began Stuart, dragging his name out slowly. But before he could continue, Matt cut him off.

"Yes Stuart you may leave early in order to find a suit. Leave in an hour."

Stuart did a mini boogie on his chair while Jackie tried to stop a fight occuring over the last Jammy Doger, between Lewis and Robbie.

"Right, okay, everyone pack up and go home." Matt called out suddenly.

"How come Sir?", asked Stuart as he got the computer back into working order.

"Well there isn't much left for us to do work wise really, and if I have to watch Sooty & Sweep over there, fighting over a biscuit, I think I'm ganna shoot one of 'em!"

"We love you too Boss. C'mon love birds, lets move it." replied Lewis.  
Just as he moved past Jackie she cracked him across the head.

"Yowza! What the heck was that for?"

"Will you be quiet about us for once?"

"No. Not until he finally gets round to giving your bones a damn good rattling Missy!"

Jackie didn't quite know how to respond to that remark except to sit at her desk, mouth wide open and just look him. Lewis looked across at Robbie who was biting his lower lip as if holding back a comment. He looked back at Jackie who was still sat with her mouth open. "I'd close your mouth if I were you. Or I'll make another comment- and you definately won't be too keen on it."

Her mouth snapped shut immediately. "Right I am outta here folks. See you all later." with a wave, Lewis was gone leaving the others to get themselves together.

Robbie and Jackie were, by this time, discussing what time Robbie would arrive at Jackies so they could go to the party together. Only it wasn't going anywhere.

"Right okay, how about we do this. Go home, grab your stuff, shove it in a bag, if it needs ironing then do it at mine, and then come on over. We'll get ready together. That way I know that you'll be on time!"

"Oh ye of little faith Miss Reid. Where you are concerned, I willl always do the best I can. See you later." then he leant forward and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"See you soon Robbie" came the quiet reply as she ran a finger on the place he'd just kissed.

"Earth to Jackie!" called out Stuart waving a hand infront of her face.

"Oh sorry Stuarty. I was miles away."

"Mmm, I noticed. I don't know- Robbie Ross lands a kiss on your cheek and you go into dreamland."

Jackie's cheeks tinged a slight pink colour.

"I'd hate to see what would happen if he did rattle your bones!"

The pink tinge grew into a full on blush and Stuart giggled. "I'm out of here. I have a suit to hunt down. See you later." They hugged and he left.

A quick glance to the kitchen wall told Jackie that it was 4.45 in the afternoon. _'The party started at 6.30 so Robbie should be here any-' _Jackie was snapped from her thoughts by the doorbell. _'minute now'_

As she walked further to the door she couldn't stop the smile that pushed its way onto her face and by the time she actually opened it, she was smiling broadly, making Robbie's insides melt round the edges.

Leaning on the doorfame she gave him a very seductive up and down. Well, Robbie considered it seductive.

"What was that for?", he asked, pretending to be hurt. He pouted at the end and Jackie thought he looked exceedingly adorable.

"Just making sure you look decent enough for me to be seen with you."

Robbie's mouth dropped open. "With this face, i'm irresistable and you know it Jackie." he winked at her and she was fairly certain that if she hadn't been leaning against the doorframe, she'd have ended up collapsed on the floor.

Something in the corner of his eye, made Robbie look up. He saw what was hanging in the doorway and a smile suddenly graced his lips.

"What's got you grinning like a Cheshire cat?"

He moved his head, Jackie followed his gaze and her eyebrows went up. "I didn't put that there. I can't reach for a start and I wouldn't put mistletoe in that doorway."

"Why not, that's where most people stand."  
"The only person who stands in my doorway is-" Jackie cut herself off with a sigh

Robbie looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

"Is you, dear Robbie. Which can only mean one thing."

"Which is?"

"Well, can you reach up there?" When Robbie shook his head she continued, "Neither can I. But Lewis can."

"Ahhh, yeah I didn't think of him. Well now we know what he did once he left work earlier."

Jackie shook her head and sighed with a small smile. Just as she turned to walk inside, Robbie grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"It would be a tragedy to break tradition", he whispered as he leant forward to claim her lips.

Automatically, Jackie slid her hands round his neck while Robbie slipped his hands round her waist, pulling her closer to him.

It ended nearly as quickly as it had started but when Jackie looked at Robbie she found that his eyes had darkened and he had a look of desire that she'd never seen on anyone else before.

He made to kiss her again but she placed a hand on his chest. "You're no longer under the mistletoe. Therefore, no kissing."

"Trust me, I'd like to do more than just kiss you Jackie. Far more", he growled in her ear making her shiver while he ran his hand up the back of her leg resting it on her bum. "But until then, I suppose we'd better get ready."

"I'll be in my room, but you can use the spare room." she glanced at her watch. "Now get a move on, its 5.15. Go and get dressed."

Robbie groaned then released her before grabbing his bag and going upstairs. "I hope I get to see the underwear your wearing underneath."

Jackie rolled her eyes then made her own way upstairs to get ready.

It didn't take long for Robbie to don his suit. There wasn't anything particularly special about it, except that his bow tie was red and glittery so that it sparkled under the light. Just as he was straightening it he heard his name being called.

He tapped on the bedroom door then opened it. There stood Jackie in a full length strapless, body hugging, curves in all the right places red dress and it had the same sparkling effect that Robbie's bow tie did.

"I need you to zip me up. I can't quite do it." she turned so her back was to him.

Sighing in mock exasperation, Robbie walked into the room and zipped her dress up."This zip goes rom the base of your spine all the way up your back, sheesh. Having said that, I don't mind doing the zip up as long as I can unzip it later." Seeing the look on Jackies face in the mirror, he smirked.

"What's the time Mr Wolf?"

"Time is, 6.05. Shall we depart my fair lady?"

As they got to the car, Robbie's cell beeped. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw it was a text from Lewis. _Just to pre-warn you, there is a photographer here in the entrance taking photo's of the people coming as a couple tonight. See you soon!_

Robbie groaned.

"Something wrong?"

"There is a photographer at the party tonight. He's taking pictures of the people who arrive as a couple", he explained as they drove away.

"Oh brilliant."

Lewis and Stuart were stood in the doorway grinning when Robbie and Jackie walked towards him.

"My, my. Don't you two scrub up well. Ahh, you match as well!" Stuart turned to Lewis. "It's love Lewis. Definately."

"Aye I think you're right there Stuarty. Come on, we'll leave the lovebirds to it. Meet you in the hall folks." They turned away and left.

Once Robbie and Jackie had stood for their picture they made their way to the hall. Robbie never let go of Jackies hand the whole time.

The hall was fairly packed and they had no choice but to stand in the doorway for a while. Through the crowd of people, Robbie could see the head and shoulders of Lewis and a small mop of ginger hair that he assumed to be Stuart. Lewis must have sensed they were near because something made him turn around. He caught sight of them and smiled a very mischievous smile. Robbie frowned slightly and it was at that point that Lewis pointed upwards.

As Robbie looked towards the heavens, there it was again. Mistletoe. Something told Robbie that Lewis was behind this, but he'd interrogate him later. In the meantime, he had a Sergeant to snog! Robbie looked down to Jackie but before he had the chance to do anything she pulled him towards her and kissed him fully on the mouth. This kiss wasn't like the kiss they'd shared an hour earlier. This was a 'I really really want you and I want you NOW' type kiss. It was a command that Robbie was very willing to obey, but it would now have to wait until after they'd gone home.

As their kissing session came to an end, Lewis and Stuart walked towards them. As they approached them, they couldn't help but snigger slightly. Finally they came to a stop infront.

"Merry Christmas, lovebirds." came the choroused greeting before they continued past them and disappeared into the crowd.

The evening wore on, various cheesy christmas songs were being blasted out from a music player while the workers of Maryhill CID mingled. Chatting, gossiping, story swapping and meeting people that they didn't even know worked in the building. By this point, Robbie had lost Jackie amongst the crowd and his eyes were now slightly frantic as they searched through the crowds of people. Just as he was about to phone - not that she'd have heard her phone in all this noise - he spotted her walking towards him.

No sooner had she got within arms reach then Robbie had his arms slid round her waist. The next song to play was 'All I Want For Christmas Is You.' As they stood in the corner observing everyone else Robbie turned Jackie so she was facing him. "Can I have you for christmas?" he asked suddenly.

"Why would you want me?" was the only response she could think of.

"Because I love you Jackie Reid." came the whispered reply before he leant forward and kissed her deeply. His hands moved up and down her back in a frustrated manner because he couldn't get his hands on any of her flesh as it was entirely covered by the dress. Eventually they broke away from each other.

Jackie giggled at his impatience. "Would you like to go home now Robbie?"

"Please. I got a Sergeant to undress." he wiggled his eyebrows.

Shaking her head in utter disbelief, she took his hand and they said their goodbyes and then left the building.

Twenty minutes later Jackie had been striped of her dress, -Robbie of his suit- and was now being pressed against the staircase while they kissed passionately. Robbie slid his hand round to the clasp of her bra and undid it, dropping it to the floor and gently fondling her breasts. Jackie gasped against his lips at the contact. Once she'd adjusted to it she bough her hands downand hooked her fingers onto the rim of his boxers, feeling him swell even more and releasing a groan from the back of his throat. Slowly and teasingly she dragged his boxers down and off, bringing her hand up and cupping him when she'd dropped his boxers to the floor.

Before they got down to business, Robbie stood up taking Jackie with him. Without a word they went upstairs to the bedroom.

Jackie laid down and Robbie straddled her hips and parted her legs slightly. As he slid inside her, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "Happy Christmas Jackie."

The pattern started off slowly and gradually got quicker the nearer to their climax they got. Jackie whimpered as she tightened her muscles around Robbie making him climax too before collapsing down next to her, still inside her. Once their breathing had calmed down, Jackie ran a hand through his hair a smiled at him.  
"What?" he whispered, running a hand down her side.

"Happy Christmas Robbie." she whispered back, reaching up and kissing him.

_'Oh yes. Officially the best christmas present ever'_, thought Robbie.

**Finito!**

**Like/Dislike/Improvements. Tell me. (In a review?) *hint***

Emma =)


End file.
